


Experimentations

by Sinnameg



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Self indulgent fic of David 8 taking advantage of the only female survivor of the Covenant bc of that one scene where David pins Daniels down since that was so hot to me. Based on the events of the movie, so spoiler alert if you haven't seen it yet.





	1. Chapter 1

No one in your crew trusted David, but you had always been an outlier. When you met the synthetic, you felt something akin to sympathy for him. But you didn’t fully trust him, not with the way his cold eyes swept your form over and over. You feel almost like a specimen as he looks at you. He stares, so much, and you wonder if it’s out of curiosity or hunger.

Perhaps it’s both.

He asks you the questions, instead of asking the captain. How long you were on the planet. How the crew fared. Every answer under the sun, his eyes never straying from your face. Your skin itched at the looks, and you tried to avoid them as much as you could, replying with your eyes cast downward and towards your flustered looking captain. David nods as you reply, a large hand resting on your upper arm as he steps close. His voice is deep and melodic, accent thick this close. You shiver when he speaks, back stiffening when he leans in to speak in your ear.

“Anything you need, dear thing, let me know. I am at your disposal.”

For some reason, it doesn’t soothe you.

Near the end of the crew’s stay in the necropolis, everything’s gone to shit. You’re alone in a large, cavernous room with your gun, trying to piece together the facts that your crew has gone to the depths of death and help is far away in the atmosphere above. You rest a hand on the table in front of you, fingers brushing rolled up parchment.

You shove the paper weights to the side, rolling out the papers. Disgust roils in your belly at the diagrams and depictions, bodies segmented and fused together, Elizabeth Shaw’s body bisected and mouth torn open at the jaw. Oh, it was disgusting, and shocking. David was the only one to do these disgusting drawings, you realize, and gasp softly. The moment you step back from the table, the moment you slam against a hard chest, and you stiffen in shock.

“I’m very disappointed in you, little thing. You were supposed to be better than them,” David breathes in your ear, his voice sweet despite the fact that he has his hands around your arms in a vice grip. You shudder madly, trying to stammer your way put of what feels like an increasingly dangerous time, but David just laughs. Synthetics were made stronger than regular humans in the older makes and models, and it was evident when David puts a large hand to the middle of your back and shoves you face first onto the table. Your cheek smears against one of the drawings, and you try to fight against him as you feel one of his hands pressing your cunt through your pants.

You shout and sob when he shoves you down harder, ripping your pants and underwear down to your knees. He pats a hand lightly over your exposed cunt, fingers dipping between your labia to press against your clit. The spike of pleasure makes you gasp and jolt, tears starting in your eyes.

“Please, David, not this,” you stammer, and he chuckles.

“You’re so beautiful like this, all spread out for me, little thing. Like the perfect specimen you are,” he sighs in your ear, pressing against you. Through his body suit, you can feel his cock against your thigh, and you freeze. He laughs, snatching your hand and pressing it against his cock, letting you feel how hard it is.

“Did you not know I was like this? That I was more human than you thought? ‘So slowly the great hot elephant hearts/grow full of desire, and the great beasts mate in secret at last,/hiding their fire’. D.H.Lawrence, such a proficient poet,” he breathes in your ear, rutting against your hand. You shake under him, sobbing almost madly now, and cry out when he presses his still clothed cock against your bare cunt.

“Let’s have some fun now, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes what he wants, nothing can stop it. You'll learn to enjoy.

His hands hurt, and you knew you couldn’t get away from him, even if you wanted. David was like a raw storm: sucking you into his clutches easily and not letting you go until he was done with you. You could feel your bones creaking under the grip he had on them, and his breath heated the skin of your ear with each puff.

Your body ached with each punishing thrust, but the worst was that he wasn’t even fucking you yet. His cock was still covered by his body suit, the fabric straining against the almost unbelievably large bulge that was thrust madly against your bare pussy. Oh, it was so deliciously teasing. The fabric barely hides the veins and ridges of his cock from rubbing against your cunt, and the suit is almost too slick from your juices to stay fully on target. The bulge slips all over your cunt, and David almost fucking growls as he tries to hump at you madly, then curses.

“That’s the one issue, little thing. I may not be fully human, but I do feel human pleasures. And I feel frustrated as a human would, as well, just rubbing myself along your pretty cunt,” he purrs and grins, pressing his cock fully against you before one of his hands moves from your form.

There’s a tearing noise and then you feel the heavy thickness of his cock slap down on the base of your spine, making you go ramrod straight. It’s so heavy on your back, feels so thick, and your mouth waters at a brief thought of dropping to your knees and taking that down your throat. Then, it screams and you realize you should not think that.  
He moves back slowly, letting you feel the slide of his cock down your skin, and you fight the pleasure that fills you when the thick, wide tip pushes past the swell of your labia. Oh, it burns so good when he actually sinks into you fully, making your head spin and your eyes burn with pleasured tears.

He’s so thick, and seems like he’s long enough to distend your guts. When he shifts, legs spreading wider and deliciously thick balls pressing against your cunt, he’s panting in your ear. “You feel… Like you were made for me, little one. Molded perfectly for me,” he pants, accent thick with pleasure, and your eyes roll back as he thrusts into you.  
It feels like he’s fucking straight into your guts, the tip of his cock burying deep in your belly and cunt, and you sob while he speeds up. You babble, guts stirring with each fuck of his hips, and sobs escape your mouth with the babbling. There’s no clue in your mind of how long he fucks you, taking what he wants so effortlessly, and you almost lose yourself to the feelings.

Until David grabs you by the neck, forcing your head up as he rabbit fucks into you madly, almost choking from the pleasure. “I’m going to breed you, little thing. Going to spill in your womb, fill you up nicely,” he growls and pants, teeth digging into the shell of your ear and making you cry out in pleasure. His thrusts slow, become deeper, and then you feel the hot gushes of synthetic cum inside your belly, David’s hands holding your hips in a death grip while he bites at your shoulder. Your eyes open- when did you close them?- and you see Walter standing at the other end of the table, his eyes wide, and you breathe in deeply.

David laughs, straightening and fucking his cock in you once, then speaks to Walter.

“Do you wish to join, brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Maybe commission me! Info here: http://terato-imagines.tumblr.com/Commissions  
> Ko-Fi link is here: https://ko-fi.com/A605ECW  
> Leave a Kudos and a comment if you want another part!
> 
> Will also probably be a whole fic in the future as well, stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Maybe commission me! Info here: http://terato-imagines.tumblr.com/Commissions  
> Ko-Fi link is here: https://ko-fi.com/A605ECW  
> Leave a Kudos and a comment if you want another part!
> 
> Will also probably be a whole fic in the future as well, stay tuned!


End file.
